


牢记汝名

by BatEye



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Back Together, Last minute rescue, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, Multi, POV Theon Greyjoy, Past Mutilation, Past Torture, Red Wedding, Sexual Content, as happy as it can be with their experiences, but throbb is endgame, lots of introspective and narrative, now and always
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatEye/pseuds/BatEye
Summary: 当拉姆斯告诉他罗柏的死讯时，罗柏的死还未成为现实，这件事拨动了臭佬心中一些无法再继续抑制的东西。—这个故事里的席恩不只是一个受害者，而罗柏也不是英雄。
Relationships: Past Robb Stark/Jeyne Westerling - Relationship, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	牢记汝名

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evax3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evax3/gifts).
  * A translation of [Remember Your Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759131) by [Evax3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evax3/pseuds/Evax3). 



他握着小刀划过主人的脸颊时手是镇定稳当的，就连那一点颤巍也伴随着他思考的欲望停止了。因为思考不会为他带来任何好处，太多的思考只会给他带来麻烦。

上一次他这么做，上一次他思考自己的行为和眼前的境况时，他的手开始打颤，刀刃割破了拉姆斯老爷下巴上方的一块皮。

那次他失去了一根脚趾。所以，再也不能思考了。

“你想听点有趣的事吗？”主人说，他的双目紧闭，在他的服侍下全然放松，“虽然我不觉得他配得上这个称号，但北境之王过不了多久就要再也没法嗥叫了。你听说了吗？”

拉姆斯喜欢讲谜语，一般情况下，臭佬都随他去讲，不作应答。但这次他体内有什么东西被拨动了，什么早已腐烂在了深处的东西、一种仅称得上是无聊情感的东西被唤醒了。不过尔尔。

但这个名字打开了他头脑中封印住某个旧识之人的锁。一个曾与罗柏·史塔克相爱的人，一个会与他称兄道弟甚至更逾一步的人。他记起他们曾在神木林亲吻，记起数个早已远去的夜晚，他们曾在马厩背后抚摸彼此、四肢纠缠，在厚毛皮衣下睡去，闪烁的雪花点缀在他们发间；这些记忆仿佛来自另一轮人生。

但这个男人已然死去，似乎就连罗柏也即将步上他的后尘。

臭佬不知道他该对此作何感想。

就在这时，他发觉自己停下了手中的动作，拉姆斯睁开了眼睛。

“他就要死了，臭佬。”他的视线冷如冰霜，但声音里却夹带着一丝笑意，“他信错了人，现在他要死在自己舅舅的婚礼上了。”

_他就要死了。而你应该在他身边。_

他眼睛下方的肌肉开始抽动，就像里面有什么东西想要挣脱开来，是更多的回忆，更多的情感与 _思考。_

席恩·葛雷乔伊绝不会让这种事发生，他会为自己的国王奋战至死。但葛雷乔伊已经死了。他必须得死，否则臭佬就要继续痛苦下去、失去更多。席恩·葛雷乔伊意味着思考，而思考意味着痛苦。

“臭佬？”拉姆斯训斥的声音里带着些狐疑，他注意到了臭佬剧烈抖动的双手。但现在，一切都太迟了。“你知道上次你——”

来不及细想，他选择用刀划开了主人的喉咙。

桄榔一声，小刀落地。他睁大双眼，望着坐在自己面前的男人咳出鲜血、意识到死亡降临。

拉姆斯匆忙站起，用手抓向自己的喉咙，他转过身，试图大骂一些脏话和威胁，但他另一只手紧握成拳，嘴里除了一些可怖的嘶哑声外什么声音都没发出来。鲜血，大量的鲜血从他的手中淌下、滴落在地上。

臭佬只觉反胃，后退了一步，被自己亲手造就了眼前事态的事实吓得不轻。接着，拉姆斯倒在了冷冰冰的石地上，一命呜呼。

_你都干了些什么？_

他盯着血流不止如今已变成一具 _尸体_ 的男人，呼吸急促，一阵异物感从胃中升腾而起。他张嘴把吃进去的那一丁点食物都吐了出来，浑身发抖，胆战心惊。他背上冷汗直冒，膝盖似乎也没法再支撑这具残破的身体。

_你都干了些什么？_

但他必须动作迅速，如果剥皮人和酸埃林发现了他，他这条命丢得可不会像主人那样快。

于是，在脑袋里那个陌生声音的驱使下，他将小刀别在那条破烂不堪又松松垮垮的马裤腰带上，拔腿就跑。他穿过恐怖堡，跑得就像私生子的猎犬们正在身后追赶他那样拼命，跑到肺部灼烧，跑到他终于来到了一片空地。

他嘴里仍有些呕吐物的味道，他用手背擦了擦嘴，动作陡然停下。他还尝到了另一种新的味道，腥味。他看向双手，惊恐地发现上面沾满了血。 _主人的血。_

“妈的，你从哪跑来的？你又吃耗子了吗？”

有人大喊，他缓缓抬起头，直望向骨头本黑色的眼睛，那老头子露出了一个反胃的表情。

惊惶开始在他的体内流窜。 _撒个谎，告诉他就是耗子，_ 臭佬想，但他还不习惯这样思考。他一言未发，只是站在那儿，用呆滞空洞的眼神看着对方。 _他只要把狗牵来，狗就会闻出来的，闻出这是主人的血。_

但骨头只是摇了摇头，从他身边走过。“熏死人的疯子。”他嘟哝，留他一人。

臭佬看着他走开，放松了些，但他仍未脱离危险。接着，他的视线飘向马厩。 _席恩·葛雷乔伊曾有匹马。_ 一匹黑色的种马，叫笑星。拉姆斯老爷活活烧死了它。

他急匆匆地跛行过大院，没有人注意到他。大部分人都在大厅里等候晚餐，或正往大厅那儿走。有几匹马嗅到他的气味时发出了高声的嘶叫，但角落里一匹棕红色的母马却十分镇静，用温暖而熟悉的眼神注视着她。臭佬径直走向它，牵过了缰绳。

他听到人们交头接耳，谈论着少狼主因失去兄弟悲恸万分而错娶了一个女人。他赢下了每一个战场，却要因此而输掉战争。如今他的舅舅只好替他弥补过错，娶下佛雷家那个本应成为王后的女儿。

现在究竟是什么时候，臭佬弄不清；这儿离孪河城有多远，他也说不上来。但他必须放手一搏。他尽快放好马鞍，上马启程。

\---

他的身体还记得怎么骑马，尽管他已经没有了相关的记忆。凛冽的寒风刮过他的耳廓，自他单薄的衣物渗入他的筋骨。他仍紧抓着马缰，但那是因为他的双手已麻木，指头被冻僵，分毫也不能移动。但他除了让马儿饮水外不曾停下，也不曾睡去，不曾进食。当他终于看到军帐时，月亮已经升落过了两轮。

在他面前的是一望无际的帐篷，零星的火把神秘地照亮了一面面印有史塔克家家徽、白底上一只灰色冰原狼的旌旗，它们正朝他摆动。战火似乎还没蔓延到这里，还是战斗仍没打响？臭佬不知道。

他像一个影子般在帐篷间潜行，就像他过去经常在恐怖堡地牢里做的那样。他来到城堡的门楼，铁栅格已经被升了上去，吊桥也被降在了壕沟之间。众神保佑。

火把的焰色将影子像鬼魂一般投射在了城墙上，从城墙里传出嘹亮的奏乐声，那声音让他寒毛直竖。那是雄狮的歌，蓄势待发、重揽大权，杀尽外敌、直至死寂。

臭佬悄无声息地跑过了吊桥，进到了城堡里，这时他听到了什么声音。他背靠冰冷的石墙，听着踏击在坚硬石板上的脚步声由远至近，几个步行的士兵与他擦身而过。他屏住呼吸，双目紧闭。 _他都走到这一步了。_

突然，一只手探了过来，抓住了他的脚踝。

他吓得呆在了原地，大气也不敢出，瞪大眼睛望向身下。那是一个穿着凌乱毛皮披风与褐色皮革的男人，一个北方人，他也因认出了面前的人而瞪圆了双眼。

“葛雷乔伊。”他吃力地说，声音断断续续，勉强挤出些生命的迹象。

_那个名字。_ 他有多久没听到别人叫他这个名字了？他以前就叫这个名字，不是吗？现在，他终于认出了躺在自己面前的那个男人，他的肚子上深插着一把匕首、似乎是卡在了那儿，伤口仍在汩汩地流出血。那是橡树河的磨坊主。

他知道是宿命让自己在这个男人临死前遇到他。

这个妻子被 _他_ 操过、儿子被 _他_ 杀害的男人。是 _他_ 杀了他们。 _他亲手杀的。_

他不再是某个旧识之人的影子，某个他以为已经死去、被拉姆斯杀掉的人。不，他没有杀掉他，他只是摧残了他。将他撕碎成了细小的残片，让他不得不令臭佬取代自己的位置。因为他懦弱讨饶，他活该被叫这个名字。

但他 _真正的_ 名字是席恩·葛雷乔伊。

一串呛声的惊呼从他嘴边冒出，那声音太大，他只得用手捂住嘴，仍沉浸在自己下意识的反应与思绪带来的震惊中。他身上都发生了些什么？他的胸膛剧烈地一起一伏，惶恐一阵阵地在他体内扩散。 _是他_ 杀了拉姆斯。他为了救罗柏杀了他。罗柏，被他背叛的罗柏，被他夺去家园的罗柏。

“拜托。”他脚下的男人哀求，将他拖回现实，拖回冰冷的夜色与一触即发的战场，“发发善心吧。”

席恩跪在他身前，像对待一个新生儿那般轻柔地将他的头放于膝上，拂开他额头上被汗濡湿的头发。可怜这个男人不知道他到底欠了他多少，且永无可能偿清。

他再也看不见儿子们的欢笑，再也无法与妻子相依偎。但席恩同样再也做不到这些。人生就如今夜一般残忍。

“原谅我。”他耳语，从马裤里抽出小刀，结束了他的痛苦。

当男人终于阖上双眼后，席恩脱下了他的外套、皮带和皮靴。斗篷很大，但比一身破烂的布条更能抵御风寒；他用一块头巾遮住他黑发中的白缕，将那把从男人身上拔出的匕首藏在皮带上。靴子的尺寸太小，但反正他那双残缺的脚也失去了知觉，不过是每跛一步就有一阵钝痛传来。

他继续摸索着前往城堡深处，藏身于黑暗之中，时而背靠墙壁。终于，他发现了一线希望。

一名士兵身旁的泥地上放着一把长弓和一满袋箭矢，再旁边是一个被把守着的棚子。突然，有一声嘹亮的咆哮从马厩中传来。那是从未针对过席恩、但针对过无数其他人的咆哮，一个让他全身定住、野兽呼唤主人的声音。

_是灰风。_

它怎么没和罗柏在一起？国王是在想什么才会把它给锁在外面？

他得把灰风放出来，他还需要那把弓。

席恩偷偷地靠近好摸到箭袋，他仍有些惊恐，但他的思绪比他记忆中的任何一刻都更清晰。那匹狼似乎感知到了他的存在，它又发出了一声破碎的嗥叫，声音在院子里回响、有一刻甚至盖过了室内的奏乐。

当那士兵转身发觉时，席恩出手一击。他一手将匕首捅进士兵的胸膛，另一只手迅速捂住他的嘴以免他呼救。这是短短数日内他结束的第三条人命，但却是第一条让他仅感到一阵释然的，当然，这也不会是今晚的最后的一条。

他缓缓地把尸体放倒在地，拖入棚子的背光处。灰风不住地上蹿下跳，骑马的士兵们从他们身边经过，直奔吊桥。接着，席恩找到了钥匙。

_凯拉和她的钥匙。_

下意识地，席恩用手碰了碰自己的脸，摸索着拉姆斯打碎且再也没长回原状的骨头。

那晚她那么勇敢、又那么恐惧，她不愿松开他的手，不愿与他分开，两人谁都不知道他们根本从一开始都没有逃走的机会。从那晚开始，席恩才真正理解拉姆斯波顿的真面目。自那晚，席恩才接受 _它_ 的存在。那晚，他第一次在脑袋里听到臭佬的声音，哀求着他要他死去，从而结束他的痛苦。

但现在不是考虑这事的时候。音乐已经变成了响亮的击鼓声，尖叫与咆哮从大厅敞开的窗户处传来。这是战斗就要打响的预兆。

他瞧了瞧棚子的角落四周，发现院子里又已空无一人，但那只是片刻的喘息。他们已经被敌人与士兵包围，要不了多久敌人就要攻进城堡来，杀光所有目之所及的北方人。只要人力够多，他们也能杀掉这匹狼。席恩必须阻止它发生。

一声轻轻的嘎吱声过后，他打开了门，狭长的眼型里金黄色的瞳孔对他怒目而视，它们在黑暗中闪出危险的光。

他后退一步，举起双手。

“我知道我做过的事不配被原谅，但我们必须先找到罗柏。”

他似乎没说错话，狼从他身边跳过，奔向通往城堡内的入口。他想都没想便跟了上去，在它身后一瘸一拐；狼跑得太快了，他没法与它同行，只能辨认出湿冷的墙壁间狼跑向的大致方位。

虽然他根本不需要狼为他带路，打斗的声音、鼓声与尖叫声、临死前的苦痛之声都变得愈来愈大。席恩感到自己的心脏仿佛快要跳出自己的胸膛，撞烂他的肋骨，闭塞住肺部的每一寸空间、挤榨出他呼入的空气。

通往大厅的大门是敞开的，他听见室内传出的声音，是凯特琳夫人的哀求。“去找它吧，现在就去。罗柏， _从这儿走出去。_ ”

瓦德侯爵哼了一声。“我为什么会让他这么做？”

还没等任何人回答，那只巨大的野兽便跳进了大厅，扑向罗柏身旁的士兵，咬烂了他的喉咙。箭矢交错，灰风厉声嗥叫，但攻势却越来越猛烈，佛雷们一个接一个地被利爪与獠牙撕裂，但在场的敌人实在太多了。

席恩站在门旁，双手发抖，瞪着眼观察着厅内。这是一场屠杀。卢卡斯·布莱伍德被砍杀，黛西·莫尔蒙躺在他身边、腹部还杵着一把巨斧，小琼恩·安柏就在她的十尺之外、头首分离。

他感到胃部的异物感又升了上来，但他现在必须保持清醒，这不是懦弱的场合，现在不是。

_席恩·葛雷乔伊是一名出色的猎人，他是临冬城最优秀的弓箭手。你必须成为一个猎人。_

凯特琳·史塔克的背后有一道伤口，她手里攥着一个灰发男人，一把匕首指向他的喉咙，她的手在发抖，但决意可见。

其他人都已经丧命了，他至少得救下他们。留给他的时间不多了，等到城外的士兵再冲进来的时候便一点机会都不剩了。

他望向长廊上的乐手，一共有五把十字弓瞄准着罗柏与灰风。 _他们是你的猎物。_

他闭上双眼，想象猎物正围绕在四周，此时他脚下的是狼林的潮湿苔藓。他缓缓地移动着双脚。

_他在狩猎，而他们不过是一群野鹅。_

席恩伸手探向背后，用手指轻抚着箭矢的羽毛。他已经有多久没有射过这样的箭了？但他知道该怎么做，离弦中靶，没有思考的时间。

_一匹狼不会害怕一群野鹅。_

他的箭劈开空气，正中第一个乐手的眉间，他歪斜着从长廊上掉了下来，直直地砸中霍斯特·佛雷爵士。其余的人发疯似地寻找弓箭手的位置，这时第二支箭也飞了过去，第二只鹅也丧命了。

三-四-五。

混乱在人群中爆发了，灰风趁此机会一跃而起扑向瓦德·佛雷，他大叫着逃命，却被狼给撕成了碎片。

罗柏倒下的那刻凯特琳·史塔克便割开了她人质的喉咙，席恩冲了过去，接住了罗柏的身体。他湛蓝的眼睛在遇上他漆黑的眼睛时不住地睁大，罗柏紧紧地抓住他的外套，喉咙里挤出窒息的呼吸声。“是你。”他不敢相信地轻语，手伸向席恩的脸。

“没时间了。”凯特琳跑过来，看清搀扶着自己受伤儿子的来者究竟是谁时，席恩这么对她说。

“葛雷乔伊。”她的语气里充斥着憎恨与轻蔑。

“我们必须逃出去，就现在。”

席恩在心里默默地向所有能听见他的神祈祷，求他们让她信任他、帮助他；他们在这里逗留的时间越长，活命的机会就越渺茫。终于，她妥协了。

“去河边。”她说，他们颠簸地走出大厅，背靠冰冷的石墙、潜行于暗影之中，罗柏短促的呼吸与痛苦的呻吟回荡在席恩耳际。灰风与凯特琳夫人悄声走在前面，下楼奔赴停船的码头。

不可思议的是，没有人发现他们，更别提他们还偷了一条船。他们拥挤在船内，冰原狼的重量差点儿就把船给压沉了。但在席恩披风与夜色的伪装与掩护下，他们渐划渐远，将孪河城抛在了脑后。

他不敢闭上眼睛，一只手死死地抓住船缘，另一只手紧握着罗柏的手腕，感受着他逐渐弱去、但仍在跳动的脉搏。尽管目前仍未逃出难关，还无法松懈下来，但看上去他们已经脱离了险境。

\---

直到地平线升起的第一缕阳光射过到他们头顶上盖着的毛皮衣时，席恩才敢从衣物背后探出视线、打探起四周。

河面平静无波，但他们不能再继续冒险走水路了。夜色已经散去，黑暗已经无法再为他们提供藏身之处，现在的他们是待捕的猎物。他们必须在周边茂密的森林中寻求庇护。

他身上还盖着大衣，席恩拿过弓箭，将船往岸边划，好停靠上岸。

尽管凯特琳明显忍耐着伤痛，她也帮着一起将船拖上了岸，灰风则环顾森林四面，随时准备御敌。

席恩看着面前的临冬城夫人，包裹着她双腿的美丽裙摆已被水沾湿、更被泥渍染成褐色。他回想起曾几何时，自己绝不会眼睁睁地看着此等景象发生。他会扶住她的腰际，双靴趟过水，让她站上干燥的地面。

但现在，凭他一人之力没法把船拖上岸。每当船颠簸一下，罗柏便发出呻吟，但他们还是设法让船上了岸。

席恩吁了口气，闭上了眼睛。这时，一股金属的寒意贴上了他的喉咙。

“你杀了我的儿子们。”

她站在他身后，身体产生的一阵阵颤抖也随之传了过来。她的声音尖利而疲惫，充满了悲愤。

“我没有。”席恩轻声说，“他们逃走了。”

“骗子！”凯特琳大叫。一群乌鸦从他们身旁的树顶展翅飞远。

席恩啜泣道。“我找不到他们。”当晚的记忆突然如此清晰地浮现在他眼前，他的绝望与疲惫，还有臭佬和那个计划。“我们杀掉的是磨坊主的儿子，烧焦尸体后就没人能认出来了。那不是布兰和瑞肯。”

这两个名字剧烈地挫痛了他的咽喉，那段记忆本身更是如此。那是他一连串错误的选择后最深重的罪孽。

但他喉部的紧迫感弱了下去，凯特琳后退了一步。他慢慢转过身，悲伤地注视着她。席恩一直认为她是个美丽的女人，但她曾白皙的皮肤如今鲜少血色、透出些灰，她褚色的长发凌乱肮脏，那双深邃的蓝眸子也盈满着疯狂与哀伤。“那我的儿子们在哪？”

“我不知道。”他小声回答。

**“他们在哪？”**

他该如何启齿？尽管他没对他们下杀手，他还是夺走了他们的家，逼迫他们在深夜逃去荒野。他们还不如死在他的手上。

她的眼神中带着乞求，但他却给不了她任何安慰。“我会忏悔一辈子的。”好像这样便已足够。

她想说些什么，席恩知道自己难逃一死，这时，一个微弱的喘息声吸引了她的注意。“母亲。”

_是罗柏。_

他们冲去船边，罗柏面如死灰，弓箭仍插在他的身体上，他已经失了太多血。

“您来照顾他。我们需要马，我去找马。”他虽然在对凯特琳夫人说话，视线仍逗留在罗柏身上；罗柏虚弱地抬起手，席恩伸手握住。“我发誓我会回来。这次我一定会回来。”

说完他放开手，顾不上后悔，头也不回地直冲进了森林。冰原狼会保护他们，这附近一定会有军队经过。席恩向众神祈祷，新神旧神、淹神异教神，祈求祂们至少在此刻挽救罗柏的性命。

没过多久，他就在森林中发现了一条小径，泥地上车轮的痕迹还很新，顺着车痕走应该能找到一座村庄、或至少一个营地。

接着，他压抑已久的回忆电光火石般地袭了上来。他们还是孩子时在林间玩耍的回忆，他第一次与女人同床的回忆，还有他第一次射死一只鹿的回忆。以及茂密的树丛中、罗柏偷偷吻上他的回忆，那时他满心雀跃、羞涩却也无比开心。

回忆让席恩的头开始生疼，他跪了下去，用拇指根部揉着自己的眼睛，无数景象仿佛重现。手、触碰、吻，还有笑声。罗柏的笑声似乎就在耳边，那样温暖而清晰。那是另一段时日、也是另一轮人生中的事了。席恩不该沉湎在其中，沉湎在那个已荡然无存的世界里。

\---

树林开始变得稀疏，他看见一缕袅袅升起的炊烟，出现在他眼前的是一个矮小的木屋。大概是个农夫的家，屋子的背后有一个大的谷仓。

席恩悄声走出树林，尽量不发出任何声响。但昨夜他那一身本领是遇上众人与嘈杂声才行得通，现在则大不一样。之前他尚能如鬼影般在森林中潜行，现在的他每走一步都是疼痛；他不再身轻步快，反而笨手笨脚。他听见远处动物发出的声音，它们正在嗅着他的气味。

当他用发颤的手指打开马厩的门时，马儿们发出大声的嘶叫。背后突然响起的断枝声与干草的摩挲声让他浑身一个激灵，迅速转身拉弓，准备放倒来人。这一套动作对他来说已是像呼吸那样的条件反射。尽管如此，他的身体仍不住颤抖。

一个老头站在面前，一头乱糟糟的灰发，手里的金属桶中盛着水掉落在地。他惊恐地举起双手，他像是看见鬼魂或怪物破门而入般盯着席恩，脸上刻满了对死亡的惧怕。

“求求您，求您别杀我。”他哀求，“我老婆病了，她只有我了。”

席恩用鞋尖踢开马厩的门，又朝那男人近了一步。“我不想伤害你。”他尽可能平静地说出这些话，但他的声音沙哑而摇晃，“我需要这两匹马。”

老头只顾点头。

他拖着酸痛的四肢骑上马鞍，紧握着另一匹马的缰绳，朝来处骑去。眼前的事态似乎不再危机四伏，他的心跳仍起伏强烈，但众神的心情似乎还算愉悦。

\---

体内的冲劲褪去后，身体的痛楚又比记忆中更鲜明地蹿回来了。他的喉咙灼烧着，将马儿引向河边饮水。

但当他跪在河边、朝河面望去时，他本以为会看见一个男人，可凝视着他的却是一头野兽。他的头顶糟乱如窝巢、零散着落叶与枝丫，发间穿插着苍白的条纹、肮脏不堪。他的脸颊凹陷，双眼空洞。干涸的血液玷污了他的嘴唇，黑色的瞳孔大而无神。

这看上去简直不像是人类的倒影。

但他仍迟疑不决。臭佬讨厌洗澡，臭佬洗过澡后都会被惩罚，臭佬只配叫这个名字。但席恩呢？他也只配叫那个名字吗？

尽管感到恶心，他最终还是把河水拍在了脸上，使出浑身解数、用力而粗暴地抠抓着自己的皮肤。先是脸，再是胳膊，接着是整具身体，直到他全身都沾上了水。他觉得自己污秽难耐，恶臭熏鼻。

_他都对我做了什么？_

他的一只手滑向腿间，从那件事发生之后，这是席恩第一次允许自己去思考它。他到底承受了多么巨大的苦痛，又到底失去了多少。并非臭佬、而是 _他自己_ 所失去的。

泪水淌下他的脸颊，他把头伸入水下，抑制住自己的尖叫。那尖叫如此痛苦，仿佛就要把他撕碎，但波浪与吵闹声淹没了他的声音，最后他差点窒息。

他发着抖坐到河岸上，看向自己结疤的双手，他只剩下九根指头，谁知道还要多久他便会又失去一根，又还要多久他便会再也无法行走，还要多久便会忘却所有。那时，等待苏醒的席恩便会灰飞烟灭，他体内将仅剩下臭佬。

伴着反胃与羞辱，他重新上了马。如果他救不了罗柏，这一切都是徒劳，所以他只能继续前进。就算罗柏要死，他也要和罗柏死在一起。

于是，他再度出发。

\---

是马先察觉到了狼，席恩发现他们变得焦躁不安，不再把注意力放在路上、而是环顾四周。接着他看见了灰色的皮毛与树丛间闪烁着黄光的双眼，他这才知道自己已经快到目的地了。

他们的姿势还像席恩离开时那样，罗柏枕在母亲的腿上，凯特琳一手插在他发间、一手牢握着匕首。罗柏身上的箭已经不见了，黑色的绷带包扎着他腿上的伤口。席恩留给他们的大衣现已只剩一半长，勉强地覆盖着罗柏的躯体。

让席恩意外的是，凯特琳看到是他出现在林间时几乎松了口气，她小叹一声，接着在罗柏的耳边嘀咕了些什么。

但他们第一次试图把罗柏搬上马背时失败了，第二次也没成功，每次都伴着罗柏痛苦的呻吟。等到终于成功时，他受伤的身体紧靠着席恩的胸膛、已几乎失去意识。

席恩转头看向凯特琳夫人，她面带钢铁般的坚毅坐在马上，伤痕累累的手紧捏着缰绳。至于她自己的伤口，席恩很肯定，是她对罗柏性命的担忧压过了她的痛苦。但问题是，她还能撑多久？还要多久她的动力才会逐渐褪色，而过去数小时、甚至数日积压的劳累才会显露出来？

他们一言不发，心中明了此行的终点，这附近只有一个地方能让他们寻求到庇护。

当他们从孪河城脱身时，他们沿着绿叉河南行了一段距离，但凯特琳夫人和席恩都不准备再踏足国王大道。相反，他们横穿过荒石城与美人集之间的地带，选择人迹较少的路线前进。灰风总在最前，在离他们有段距离的地方监守着他们。

沿路上，一些熟悉的地方让席恩陷入了回忆。那些篝火旁的长夜，欢笑的士兵，关于女人的故事和笑话，扯淡与睿智之语。他们出征时，席恩以为世界就躺在他们脚底，正等着国王与王子前去征服。他从前是个多么心高气傲的傻瓜呀。

经过呓语森林的时候，他把罗柏搂紧了些，发觉为了让彼此都立于马上、都苟延一息，他的力量已逐渐流失。有时他发现自己会闭目嗅着罗柏褚色的卷发，渴望借此回味过去的片段；那时，他们每场战斗均是凯旋，在一腔热血还未冷却下来前便扑倒在了彼此身上。

但每一次他都会将自己扯离这些念头。它们不过是些远去的梦境，因为席恩现在不过是他过去的影子，而罗柏的性命仍岌岌可危。

“撑住。”他一遍又一遍地低声说着，“再撑一会儿。我们就快到了。”

当他终于认出远方那座有着红色砂石城墙的巨大城堡时，他重重地叹了口气，他甚至不知道自己竟已屏息了如此之久。城堡自水中立起，城垛上有着为弓箭手提供的缺口。

突然之间，一声号声响彻上空，席恩楞在了原地，好一个不祥的声音。他匆忙地看了看旁边，差点松开了罗柏，罗柏的身体朝前无力地倒去，席恩没法再在抱着罗柏的同时引马前行。

又是一声号声。他畏缩了一下。

即便他知道这与主人毫无关系，拉姆斯的刀刃仍让一股寒战自他脚边升起、直捣指尖。

但拉姆斯已经不是他的主人了，拉姆斯已经死了。

放哨人又吹了一次号，他从塔上向他们喊话。“来者何人？”

“凯特琳·史塔克，霍斯特·徒利之女。”

陡然到来的松懈也唤来了疲惫、疼痛与麻木。席恩身旁的世界开始旋转，黑色的小点布满了他的视线。

“我们得救了。”他在罗柏的卷发间低声说，他的手臂一下子失去了所有力气，两人一同滚下了马。

“去叫黑鱼。”远处传来一个声音。

然后，世界沉入了黑暗。

\---

他不知道自己失去了多久意识，但当他醒来时，罗柏已经不见了，他的脏衣服也被换成了干净的白衣。

他没有被关在地牢里，手脚也没有加上镣铐，但席恩仍被监禁着，有人告诉他直到罗柏醒来决定他应得的刑罚之前他都不许离开。

_叛徒，背叛者。_

人们唤他各种各样的名字。他听见这些名字回荡在大厅中，他们为他带来食物时也在低语，就连学士也在处理他的伤口时拿一副蔑视的态度惩罚他。但这是他应得的，这一切他都应得。

死亡是他应得的惩罚，他只希望罗柏能够仁慈些，用剑或绳索赐他速死。善良而公正的罗柏，他不会让他受苦。

就是在这样的念头中，席恩日日夜夜地凝望着窗外翻腾而过的河流，白天太阳照耀天际、夜晚月色皓明黑暗。席恩·葛雷乔伊必死不可，他只期望死亡来结束这一切，但绝不该由臭佬来接替他的位置。众神不该如此残忍。

身后响起的敲门声将他带离思绪，他扭头发现门打开了一条缝。他先看到一根拐杖，接着是罗柏的躯体；他的脸仍因痛苦而扭曲，但不再如几天前那般苍白。灰风留在门外，罗柏关上了门。

“你醒了。”席恩说着，坐起身。这一天终于到来，他的终末此时正以血肉之躯站在他面前。

罗柏没有回答，只是用他那双深邃的蓝眼睛注视着他，他紧咬牙关，在他的目光下席恩仿佛变得渺小。在过去，他也能让席恩产生这样的感受，但曾经让席恩愤怒与不情愿的情愫如今只让他感到苦闷和刺痛。

“告诉我为什么。”他轻声问，席恩无法看向他，“告诉我你为什么要那样做。”

“我是个高估了自己的蠢货。”他最后还是抬起了头，手指握成拳、紧攥着他的布衣，“你能给我个痛快吗？”

罗柏的视线里觉察不到任何波动。

席恩多想跪在罗柏面前，乞求他的原谅，向他坦白一切，请求他理解是怎样的恶魔驱使着他犯下过去的罪行。但罗柏不会理解，因为罗柏是善良的，而席恩不是。“求你给我个痛快。”他嘴里吐出的仅有这么几个字。

他们的视线交错，蓝黑相撞，罗柏的表情柔软了下来，上面写着悲伤、却没有愤怒和恶心。仅有悲伤。席恩痛恨自己正是罪魁祸首，曾经的他是多么爱逗罗柏大笑啊。

“我不会杀你，今天不会，明天也不会。”

“但——”

“他们说的是真的吗？你身上发生的那些事？”罗柏又朝他靠近了一步，两人距离咫尺，席恩能闻到他身上的气味，钢铁的、树叶的、羊皮纸卷的、还有 _属于他的_ 气味。

现在轮到他默不作声了。他对自己、还有自己变成的模样与他容忍这些事发生的过去感到恶心。当罗柏伸手、用拇指轻抚过曾是他小指的地方时，他紧闭住了双眼。他的动作太过温柔，令席恩为之颤抖，但他没放开席恩的手。

“那你救了我的事，应该也是真的了。”他继续说，将手指托在席恩的下巴上，扭过他的头面对自己，“席恩，看着我。”

那个名字。罗柏亲口说出那个名字、他的名字，罗柏呼唤他时的样子，这情景击碎了他胸口中的什么东西，随之而来的疼痛强烈得让席恩止不住开始啜泣。

“求你了，别逼我。”他呜咽着，“结束这一切吧。”

两片嘴唇、如此甜美而温柔，轻贴上了他的嘴唇；在他的眼睑后，泪水猛地汇聚。这是被遗忘了许久许久的触感，是比他的名字、他的称号、还有他所有的一切都埋藏得更深的东西。他的痛苦让他几乎无法忍受，他想尖叫着逃跑，这比死亡要残忍得多。

但罗柏用一只手将他搂紧，他纹丝不动的臂弯环绕着他的大臂。

“我好想你。”他细语，又吻了席恩一次，吻落在他的嘴唇上、湿润的脸颊上、他阖上的眼睑上，“我原谅你，席恩，真的。拜托，看着我吧。”

他没有权利拒绝罗柏任何事。

终于，他满是恐惧地抬头看去，他的视野已被泪水模糊、难以忍受，但他强迫着自己尽可能久地回视罗柏的目光。

“我原谅你。”

“你不该这么做。”席恩轻声说。

“但我还是这么做了。”

他怎么能呢，在席恩做过那些事之后。席恩不值得被原谅，他只值得死亡，只能被刀刃所救赎。也许他内心里有一部分自私地要求着被赐死，因为他无法再苟活于这世上，这里已经没有了他的容身之所。

似乎是他把心里想的话都说出来了，因为罗柏的表情又软了下去，他用手温柔地拂过席恩的一缕发丝，席恩的身体顿时僵在了那里。“你的容身之所就是我身边，我就不该让你离开。”他将那缕头发别到席恩耳后，手在那儿多逗留了几次心跳那么久的空当，“我很愤怒，很难过。孤身一人，没有人理解我的感受。但你如约回来了，我以为那只是我迷糊时的幻觉，但你真的回来了。”

“求你了。”席恩再次乞求道，“我做过很糟糕的事，我活该。”

罗柏后退一步，缩回手，杵在拐杖上的身体轻微地摆动，他朝席恩皱眉、目露愠色。“那你要我怎么做？为救了我一命处决你？”

席恩想对他大叫，想揍他一拳，他怎么能这么固执，毫不理解眼前的状况。他予他希望，但席恩心中早了无希望；他不愿意面对席恩犯下的最出格的罪行，叛国大罪。“我背叛了你，罗柏，我应该被赐死。”他又用细小的声音重复了一遍。长久以来，这是他第一次敢于说出口这个名字，让那音节翻滚在自己的舌尖。这感觉就如归乡，它摔碎了他的心。

“但你付出了代价，不是吗？”丢失的小指处的触碰又回来了，就像一口温暖的呼吸，既是保护、亦是爱抚，“错误的选择，但高昂的代价。就和我的一样，如果不是你，我差点就送掉了性命。”罗柏顿了顿，又靠了过来，他们的胸膛贴到了一起，“拜托了。”

席恩卸下了心防。当罗柏的嘴唇再次贴上来后，他再也无法退却了。他笨拙而羞怯地回吻着他，因为他早就忘却了被亲吻的滋味、忘却了被渴望的滋味，他怎么会还有这样的机会呢。

罗柏的手指埋入他的发间，热切地咬合着他，想要尝到活着的激情。但席恩却对此感到害怕，因为如果他可以前跨一步、结果却失足落入深渊，那又该如何呢？

因为罗柏动作的力道愈来愈强，一只手放在他颈边、一只手捏着他的肩膀，也因为他因疼痛不住呻吟，身上的重量有些支撑不起，席恩最后带他走到了床边。他轻轻地将罗柏放平，担心他的伤口还未完全愈合。

他们稍微地分开，彼此轻碰着对方的嘴唇，呼吸着对方的气息。一阵眩晕涌进席恩体内，那感觉近乎曾经另一轮人生中他会感受到的冲动，但如今这知觉只让席恩彻头彻尾地惧怕；这时，他发现罗柏朝他这边翻了个身。

“别。”他哆嗦着，“我做不到。”他又想抽身离去、扭头躲避，但罗柏扣住了他的下巴，让他又朝了过来。

“我想看你。”他耳语，用拇指描摹着席恩的嘴唇。

席恩摇了摇头，他无法用言语形容他有多么羞耻、多么抵触，也无法用言语表达他多么希望罗柏记住的是那个曾经的他。但罗柏是一匹狼，一个年轻气盛的男人、正饥肠辘辘，他用自己的行动告诉了席恩这点；他抚摸着席恩的脖子，舔舐着他耳下敏感的皮肤，指尖小心翼翼地拉扯着他的马裤。

“过去几天里我的世界都是一片模糊，又热又冷。我知道高热会把我击倒，但我选择了另一条路。”罗柏继续低声说，同时舔舐、吮吸、轻咬着，“因为你，席恩。因为我爱你。不管什么时候，不管我们在不在一块，是敌是友，我都会一直爱你。”

“罗柏。”他呻吟出声。 _他在呻吟。_ 一股压倒性的感觉奔流过他的身体，让他的手指发痒，仅剩的几根脚趾也蜷曲起来。强壮的双手在他的胸前摊开，接着又勾带过每一寸伤痕，经过之处均留下不住的颤栗。

“你还是很美。”罗柏柔声道，他伸手解开他马裤的裤带，将腹部压上席恩的胯骨。

他一个激灵，飞速抓住他的手腕。“别这样。”因为他将无法承受。

那对湛蓝色的瞳孔不确定地看着他，试图从中找出什么深刻的含义，但他想要的东西不在那儿。“拜托了，让我看你。”

席恩摇摇头。

“那至少让我碰你。”

“那里-那里很可怕。”他吞吞吐吐地说。

罗柏看着他，眼神中是他独有的温暖与纯真。“我见过可怕的东西。”他说着，用力咽了一口唾沫，“我的将领在我的身边被斩首，我的母亲差点被刺死，我自己则失了那么多血。但这里，”他的手缓缓按在席恩的腿间，“这不可怕，这只是一道疤。”

_只是一道疤。_

这次是席恩主动吻了上去，与罗柏唇舌缠绕，他接受了自己的命运，惟愿自己沉溺在罗柏的双手之间、受他股掌摆布。长久以来，这是他第一次仿佛回归了那个过去的自己，他几乎因此窒息，那太难以承受、迫力太巨大、太强烈了。

他的眼睑牢牢紧闭，将注意力集中在游走于他脖颈的舌头上，那东西吸吮出一个个痕迹，用最美妙的方式将他标记；同时，罗柏慢慢打开他的裤带，将一只手探了进去。

他的手指如和煦的微风般拂扫过受伤的皮肤，从没有人像这样温柔地触碰过他，但席恩的胸口仍因高压而颤抖，他的心跳声仿佛鼓动在耳旁。就在罗柏加大力道、用拇指摩擦过曾是他阳具的地方时，他发出了一声羞耻的呻吟。

罗柏不过是像对待一个普通女人那样抚摸他，席恩却不受控制地甩头后倾，嘴里嘟囔些轻声的脏话，罗柏的手抽出时脏话变成了一声不满的呜咽。但只一会儿功夫，他便听到了吐唾沫的声音，罗柏的手又回到了原处，但比先前更贪婪、动作更快，借着唾液的润滑加快了频率。

在他内心深处，有个声音告诉他他得做点什么，好让罗柏也能释放。但现实却是，他动弹不得，只能颤抖着蠕动身体，被身体的知觉、被温暖、被那些抚摸压制得严严实实。罗柏在身旁发出一声低吼，更用力地用胯部摩擦着席恩的腿，“众神啊，我真怀念这感觉。”

而此时的席恩哆嗦着，咬住嘴唇、抑住了另一声呻吟，因为他逐渐感到那知觉自他的双脚攀升到了双腿、接着又包裹着他的睾丸，他的皮肤在发痒。他溶解在了快感中，身边的一切都被切换成了白噪音。

在一声压抑的喊叫中，他高潮了。

不再是喷薄而出，有罗柏的手掌包裹着，他双腿间的平地只泄出了一小滩潮湿的东西。但仍有一波接着一波的余韵冲刷着他的身体，而他除了呼吸无暇顾及其他。

迷乱之中，他注意到罗柏也在身边加快了节奏，他把脸深埋在席恩的脖颈处、低吟着，像一匹真正的狼那样咆哮出声，身体也随之松弛了下来。他嘴边漏出一段不稳的呼吸，稍微移动了下身体，导致一声闷哼。

席恩这才不安地发现罗柏的背部显出了一个血点，因为方才剧烈的动作，他的伤口又裂开了。他想站起身，给罗柏腾出安然躺下的空间，但罗柏拉住了他，尽管力气和几秒钟前相比已虚弱了很多。

“求你别走。”他紧咬牙关，挤出这几个字，脸色苍白，头发被汗水沾湿、贴在额头上。

席恩点头，移动了两人的位置，好让罗柏能躺在他身上，脸贴他的胸口、耳贴他此刻仍疯狂跳动的心脏。当身侧的躯体钻入他周边的空当、蜷缩在温暖之中时，席恩能感到一声叹息顺着单薄的遮体衣物传来。

“你应该在别人发现你在这之前离开。”他细声。

“没人会来的。灰风把守着门呢。”罗柏回答，但这个回答只激起了席恩的另一个问题。

“你们怎么不像从前那么亲密了？”席恩脱口而出，引得罗柏一声轻哼，虽然他仍躺在那儿、闭目放松。

他犹豫了好久才回答。他们已熟稔彼此太久，席恩不会不知道罗柏是在谨慎地选择措辞，但话说出口后，席恩反倒希望他不说才好。

“简妮一在它身旁就会很焦虑。”

一道刺痛像刀刃般割伤了席恩的胸口，他不受控制地抽搐了一下。“你一定很想她。”他说，语气空洞而陌生。

“我应该想她，不是吗？但我却不想。娶她时的那个我不是我。”

“但你还是个已婚的男人。”他苦涩地回答，发觉罗柏将手伸向他的。尽管这么做并不对，但席恩还是容许了他的动作。

“我不再已婚了，我也不再是国王了。那个人已经死在了孪河城，死在他自己的盟友手上。”罗柏声音嘶哑，就好像喉咙那儿有个硬块让他难以言语，“现在剩下的只有一个准备回乡，平静地悼念和疗伤的男人。”

_至少你还有家。至少你还是个男人。_

他胸前的脑袋抬了起来，尽管要看向他显然需要巨大的努力，但罗柏似乎认为这是一个有必要四目相对的问题，“你会和我一起，对吧？”

他怎么会这么要求呢，这一切过后、他怎么还能忍受席恩待在他的身旁？在他的家乡、在那个席恩曾夺走的家乡，他只会成为一个负担，一份压在罗柏挣脱枷锁的肩头的累赘。但他没法把这些告诉他，因为当他这样满溢着爱意地注视着他时，他无法拒绝他的请求。从以前开始他就没辙。于是，他点点头，待罗柏又躺回去时察觉到了压在胸口的笑意。

\---

夜晚来了又去，长夜总充满着尖叫与苦痛。在那样的夜里，罗柏会大汗淋漓地醒来，被血光弓箭与大笑的梦魇逼得心有余悸。他看向身边，会发现那里空无一人，席恩正睡在地板上，哆嗦着说些胡话，因为他受不了睡在柔软的羽毛上。

大多数时候，罗柏都会取下毛毯躺在席恩身边，聆听着席恩的呼吸声安抚自己入睡、又反过来将手指穿插在他漆黑的发间用固定的节奏安抚席恩入睡。

他们的疗愈之路来日方长。

总有一些日子里，席恩会记不住自己的名字，或是痛苦得不愿记住。也有一些日子里，罗柏会在愤怒与悲伤中崩溃，他会与身边的每一个人、为身边的每一件事争斗，他会大叫、大吼，直到他的喉咙发痛、肺部灼烧。

但他们会彼此相伴度过这些日子，那才是要紧的地方。

因为尽管他们都破碎不堪，世上总还有更不堪的事。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者的话：因为真的非常喜欢Evax3太太的这篇，而且觉得长度正好，就冒昧翻译了（。本人是fix-it爱好者，所以这篇也算是完美戳中我的萌点。感慨中文throbb圈简直像是从没存在过一样地极地冰寒，就当为这个圈子做一点微小的贡献吧。也请大家继续支持Evax3其他与今后的throbb作品~~~


End file.
